1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates to exploration for oil and gas and, in particular, to evaluation of temperature profiles downhole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the exploration for oil and gas, it is necessary to drill a borehole into the earth. While drilling of the borehole permits individuals and companies to evaluate sub-surface materials and to extract desired hydrocarbons, many problems are encountered. Once such problem is that of elevated temperatures down hole.
Not only do elevated temperatures present a harsh environment to equipment downhole, but, the elevated temperatures may be indicative of properties of materials downhole.
Therefore, what are needed are methods and apparatus that provide for measurement of temperatures downhole. Preferably, the methods and apparatus provide information that is indicative of formation properties.